


Dog Tags

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Corporal Kenny,” Jack huffed into Kent’s ear. The arms around his waist tightened.</p><p>“Captain Jack,” Kent teased right back. “You outrank me, Zimms.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).



> In both Huddle 1 & Huddle 2, there are pictures of Kent with dog tags around his neck. This is a “What if” AU ficlet inspired by those pictures and half of the credit goes to defcontwo cause we both shouted this AU at one another for a while. Thanks for the fun challenge!!

 

Jack looked at the large game calendar that was hung up in the Falconers locker room. It was so close to the end of the season. Well, close to the end if they didn’t make the playoffs. He was trying not to think about that part. They were only two points back and with three games left, the pressure was on in the Pacific division. 

 

Still, the closer they got to May- the closer he got to the end of Kent’s second (and hopefully last) deployment. 

 

Jack wouldn’t let his mother start planning their wedding until Kent was back safe- in their summer cottage on the lake. 

 

At least with this deployment, they were out. Everyone knew about NHL star Jack Zimmermann and his fiancé, Corporal Kent Parson. 

 

_“Corporal Kenny,” Jack huffed into Kent’s ear. The arms around his waist tightened._

 

_“Captain Jack,” Kent teased right back. “You outrank me, Zimms.” He kissed Jack’s neck once and left his lips there. “This time I’m going to wear your shirsey all over base during my downtime and people are going to know why.”_

 

Pete, the Falconers PR assistant, skirted around empty bags and stick tape rolls to get to Jack’s locker. “You suited up, Captain?” 

 

“I’ve got a few minutes, eh?”

 

“We’ve got another military homecoming tonight,” Pete reminded him.

 

“Ah,” Jack smiled. He and Kent would have their own homecoming soon. In the meantime, it was the least Jack could do to give other families the same happiness. And if the Falconers donated the most to military charities out of all the NHL team? Well, Jack wasn’t sure who expected otherwise.

 

“Where’s the family?” Jack asked as he headed down the player’s hall.

 

“Coming down the other side- just hop the boards.”

 

Jack knew better than to disobey Pete. The strobes were flashing around the packed arena. He climbed over the boards, letting his skates cut into the fresh ice.

 

Almost immediately, the announcer started up and Jack looked around for the military family. “Providence, please give a warm welcome home from service to your ceremonial puck dropper tonight- United States Army Corporal Kent Parson!”

 

A hush fell over the arena and Jack’s head snapped towards center ice.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered. 

 

The spots that had been spread out all over the arena came to focus in on center ice, where, waiting lit up on a small black carpet, was Kent- blond hair, fatigues, and- perfect-

 

“Kenny…” Jack choked. He skated towards center ice and showed no signs of stopping. He didn't need to. He had a few inches on Kent normally but in his gear and on skates, the difference was extreme. He used it to his advantage, only slowly down to throw his gloves on the ice and grab his fiancé off of the center ice carpet. Within seconds, Kent was in his arms and Jack kept skating around the rink, holding onto him tightly.

 

The cheers of the crowd were deafening- final round of the Stanley Cup Finals deafening. Jack couldn’t hear any of them. He didn't see his team or their opponents come out onto the ice, tapping their sticks as they went.

 

“Heard you needed a playoff push, Captain,” Kent whispered into Jack’s ear. He sounded exhausted and like he was crying and well, that was more than enough for Jack. 

 

“Kenny,” Jack knew he sounded just as wrecked. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to pay attention for 60 minutes of ice time when Kent- his fiancé- _Kenny_ was in the building- watching him and waiting for him to take him home. God help the whole arena if the game went into overtime. 

 

He skated over to the Falconers bench and let Kent down so he was sitting on the boards in front of it. They hadn’t let go of one another yet but Jack pulled back long enough to look at Kent. He looked- well, he looked exhausted. Jack figured he would find out the whole story later but considering Kent was in his fatigues instead of any Falconers gear- the chances were that he came right from the base to the arena. And he was still smiling- they were both just smiling at one another like idiots- just like the time Kent had come home from his first deployment. 

 

_“Oh god, you’re here.”_

 

_“I’m here.”_

 

_“Zimms,” Kent has his hand over his mouth and shit- Jack hadn’t thought about this. He hadn’t thought about how Kent would be so overwhelmed in front of his entire unit for seeing someone who was just a friend. They knew Kent had been in juniors with Jack Zimmermann- but they didn't know what they really were to one another._

 

_He cocked his head to side and smiled, giving a little shrug. Kent’s eyes widened and he nodded. That was all Jack needed. He strode forward and engulfed Kent in a huge hug- only eventually pulling back to give him a kiss._

 

Jack repeated history right there on the ice. He held on tight to Kent’s waist so he wouldn't topple backwards into the Falconers’ bench and with the arena, his team, and ESPN’s hockey night audience watching, kissed his fiancé. 

 

Kent broke the kiss after a few seconds to tuck his face into Jack’s neck. Jack idly wondered if anyone had picked his gloves up off of the ice as he ran his fingers through Kent’s hair.

 

“God, Kenny,” Jack whispered. Kent huffed into his neck. He sniffled and looked back up at Jack, leaning forward a little bit to give him another kiss.

 

“I love you. No matter who wins this game tonight- I’m going home with you,” Kent promised. He tugged on the chain around his neck, freeing his dog tags from his fatigues. Jack leaned his head down closer to Kent, pressing their temples together briefly. Kent let his thumbs brush against the sides of Jack’s head as he placed the dog tags over his head and tucked them under Jack’s jersey and pads. 

 

“Welcome home, Corporal,” Jack whispered before kissing Kent again. 

 

“Eventually, you're going to have to put me down and play hockey.”

 

“Debatable.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about Corporal Kent Parson and his NHL star husband, you should message me on tumblr (same name) or here because I have roughly two billion headcanons for them-- http://misconductandmimosas.tumblr.com/tagged/corporal-kenny-and-trophy-nhl-husband-zimms


End file.
